Altitude
by WolvenAssassin
Summary: Sakura has had her heart broken by almost every guy in Konoha, Sai is the Sasuke persona double and has been taken in by Sakura's family. Follow their story to where their soul mates finally makes themselves know. )
1. 1This is Me

**Altitude**

**Hey guys this is my first Naruto Fanfic so If it sucks I'm sorry hehe. So Please bare with me. Review please please please? This may go slowly since I'm busy with 3 other stories, but if this is any good and you want me to continue faster than with the other you really need to review even if it's just something you'd like me to change 'kay? Anyway guys this story takes place in Konoha, but it's a modern-day story. Hokage and Kazakage are there, but it's not the same as in the series, I will explain it in later chapters so just keep that in mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any original Characters**

**Chapter: This is me.**

. . . Sakura's POV Intro . . .

Hey this is Sakura Haruno, yeah the one and only. I'm 18 years old. You would think a girl who has everything and basically dated every guy in Konoha would be happy right? Well, guess again. Let's start with the dating shall we? My very first ex was Naruto Uzumaki, yeah imagine that, the Hokage was my boyfriend at a time. Guess what happened? . . . He just so happens to leave me and get married to my second ex the one and only Sasuke Uchiha . . . Major bummer since both left me for the exact same bloody reason. Then there was Kakashi Hatake. Yes my one and only Sensei, he got Anko pregnant while we were together, Imagine that? Then there was Choji, who high-tailed and ran after Ino-Pig. Shikamaru, Temari of cause. Neji, TenTen. Kiba, he just high-tailed and ran of somewhere no-one has seen him since. Gaara, well that barely lasted a month since I was Idiotic enough to introduce the one and only Hinata Hyuga to him. O and lastly there was Lee . . . Let's just . . . Leave it at that.

So, here I am, Alone like I've always been, Staring at the clouds as they passed by.

"Sakura, you ok?" A voice came from a shadowy figure hovering over me.

"I'm ok Sai." I sighed. Sai the only consistent thing in my life, my family took him in a few years ago, and he's been the best brother a girl could wish for. Overprotective, Caring and Always there when I needed him.

"Sakura . . . You know you can't lie to me, Right?" Sai insisted still hovering over me.

"I'm just thinking. How is it that somehow every guy I have given my heart to always smash it. The get someone else and replace me immediately?" I asked as he sat down beside me. My eyes watered as I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest and cover my face with my hands.

"Now that's a lie, Kiba didn't replace you." Sai joked trying his best to lighten the mod. Yeah, he's actually every unemotional, the only one he's every shown any emotion to was me.

"He still left me." I sobbed.

"Sakura?" He asked staring at me concerned.

"Sai . . . What's wrong with me?" I asked covering my face with my hands again.

"Nothing is wrong with you Sakura they were just all Dicks. If you had let me just beat them up this wouldn't have happened." Sai stated angrily.

"Sai, that's not what I want. They were all nice guys and they found their soul mates so why should I make them unhappy that's not how it works." I stated, the crying fit now finally seized.

"I know." He stated shortly.

"You really are an over protective brother, Sai." I laughed.

Sai shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, but at least I care about you."

"Yeah yeah." I stated sweetly. Before standing up. I glanced around. "Sai . . . You love me right?" I asked pouting childishly.

"Here it comes . . ." Sai laughed before continuing softly. "Yes, what is it you want dear Sakura?"

"Ice-cream." I stated smiling.

"Alright but first . . . " He began before getting up. I stared at him waiting to continue as he strode over to me. His face mere inches from mine. I felt me face heat up for some odd reason. "W-What the hell are you doing Sai?" I manage to stutter out. Sai laughed and then dashed off. "First you have to beat me there." He called over his shoulder.

"Hey! That's cheap!" I yelled running after him. There's no Way I could beat him his, like ten time as fast as I am.

When I finally reached the Ice-cream shop Sai was already there, actually he was relaxing in a chair reading a book. What is it with him and these weird books. I bent over struggling to catch my breath.

"You finally caught up . . . Great." Sai laughed at me.

"No fair! You are 10 times faster than me! Now I won't be able to have my Ice-cream!" I pouted.

Sai laughed again, before getting up and handing me an Ice-cream. Where the hell did he get it from!? "Thank you!"

"Your welcome."

"Softy."

"Only when If comes to my baby sis."

I laughed at this. "Sai why do you keep on reading those weird books." I asked after I caught my breath.

"This is not a weird book! It's called _How To Communicate Your Emotions_." Sai stated now pouting himself.

"Sakura!" A male voice drifted towards us, I sighed.

"Yes Lee, what do you want?" I asked trying to sound as composed as possible. I could see Sai tense up out of the corner of my eye. Please don't do anything stupid Sai.

"We're having a Party at Gaara's . . . Hinata asked if you and Sai would come." Lee asked.

Hinata and I have been best friends along with Ino, TenTen and Temari. We all grew up together and even though all my ex's, except for Naruto and Sasuke, chose them over me we're all still best friends. I sighed silently. "Sure We'll be there."

"Great!" Lee exclaimed before running off.

"You could have said no, you know."

"Wow aren't we quite the poet . . . Yeah I know, but Hinata's still my best friend and I haven't seen her all that much since the whole Gaara thing." I stated shrugging my shoulders.

. . . Sai POV Intro . . .

Hey I'm Sai and I'm 24. Yeah, no last name, well actually it's Haruno now, but anyway. I am the emotionless, cool and collected Sasuke double. No, not by looks, but personality wise. I have watched over my little, so-called sister, ever since we first met all those years ago. I don't really have much relationship history. But Me and Ino dated for about 3 years before she brutally dumped me for Shikamaru. Then I dated Hinata, well that crashed and burned after she met Gaara. Then I dated Ino again after Shikamaru ran after Temari. Ino and I got engaged. Then a week later, Ino and Lee had an affair and Ino got pregnant and so on then I left her. And now she and Choji are together. Not to be mean, but talk about a slut, even though she and Choji are having their second child, and Choji has adopted her Ino-Lee mess up, which means they have 3 children in total at the age of 20 or at least Choji is 20, Ino on the other hand is 18, yeah imagine that. Anyway enough about that. Now I have made it my personal mission to ensure my 18-year-old sister's protected, I love her very much, maybe even to much for a brotherly figure, but I'll never tell her that seeing as she'll never see me as anything more than a brother.

Now she's shrugging her shoulders in a very cute way. Saying something about Hinata's party. "Yeah." I stated before earning a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Hey! What I do?" I yelled playfully rubbing my shoulder.

"You ask me a question and then you don't even listen. How rude!" She stated glaring at me.

"I was listening!"

"O yeah what did I say!"

"Something, Gaara thing." I stated playfully.

Sakura burst out into laughter before shaking her head. "O Sai I swear you can be so cute when you try to be. How am I suppose to get angry at my older brother when he goes and acts all cute like this?"

"You don't." I stated nonchalantly.

Sakura punched me playfully before she got up, her Ice-cream now finished. "Come on, We have to go home and get ready. Hinata just texted me we need to be there at 8."

"But . . . Wait what time is it?" I asked. For the first time since I had been with Sakura I realized it was getting dark.

"6 Actually." Sakura stated before getting up and dragging me towards the house.

This may be a long night.

. . . No POV . . .

Sai and Sakura spent roughly 2 hours to get ready. Well Sai took 1 minute and Sakura . . . Well she took longer. They headed to the party, which they were late to by the way.

. . . Sakura's POV . . .

I stared out the window wondering why the hell I even agreed to coming to the forsaken party. I was starting to get angry at my stupidity for even making an attempt to stare everything dead outside the window of Sai's car.

"Sakura don't gaze anything to flames, please, I don't have enough money to pay for any damage." Sai sounded through my swimming head.

"Don't be so mean!" I exclaimed.

"I wasn't mean . . . I was just trying to be a polite older brother and ask my baby sister to not stare anything to flames." Sai stated in his usual cool tone.

"Whatever." I smiled at him. The car finally stopped at Gaara and Hinata's house. Outside was the NaruSasu thingy, the Inoji thingy, NejiTen and yeah basically everyone of my ex's and their Loves. Yeah, I know . . . Giving them couple names is kind of weird . . . I instantly regretted agreeing to this even more, why the hell did all my ex's have to be friends.

Sai Opened the door and I got out hesitantly.

"Don't worry Sakura, I promise I won't leave your side." Sai whispered as we made our way inside . . . Yeah, After I greeted all my friends.

"Sakura!" Hinata yelled as she jumped me.

"Hinata!" I exclaimed excited to see my best friend.

"Hinata, will you please let my baby sis go . . .You're kinda smothering her." Sai sounded from beside me.

"O, right Sorry, I forgot people need air." Hinata joked as she let go of me.

Gaara walked into the room head hung and averting his gaze. Sai instinctively stepped in front of me in a protective brotherly manner and I smiled at him.

"Sai It's ok." I whispered so only he could hear.

Gaara walked over to me. "We need to talk."

I stared at Hinata who motioned me to follow him. I nodded before walking behind Gaara, following him. Sai tried to follow as well, but was stopped by Hinata. Great, now I'm alone. We walked into what I believed was a living room, no wait . . . A T.V room is more the word.

"Look Sakura . . ." Gaara began and I pretended to listen intently. "I know what I did was not fair towards you and I wanted to apologized to you."

"Wow, Gaara ,the great Kazakage, wants to apologize to the town whore, now that's a first." I stated sarcastically.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at me, anger slowly filling them. "Don't be a bitch Sakura!"

"Last time I checked You broke my heart and ran after my best friend, and now all of a sudden you want to apologize to me! And then you have the nerve to call me a Bitch!" I raised my voice slightly.

"Sakura Calm down!" Gaara yelled.

"What for? Huh? All you guys have ever done was hurt me! I swear if it wasn't for Hinata you would never even have allowed me near your house, let alone apologize! And don't lie the only reason you are doing this is 'cause my friend saw it fit to get you to apologize!" My face reddened with anger as Gaara quickly pressed one of his huge hands over my mouth.

"Woman Shut The Hell Up!" Gaara yelled.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Look, Hinata wasn't the one who invited you, I did! She wasn't the one who said I need to apologize, I did! So before you make anymore accusations get your damned facts straight!" He yelled angrily, Luckily the music outside was loud enough so no-one could hear us yelling at each other.

He let his hand leave my mouth after my face went purple at the lack of oxygen.

"I'm . . .Sorry . . .Gaara." I gasped trying to take in as much oxygen as I could.

"Look Sakura, I never meant to hurt you, but Hinata was the one. I'm really sorry I hurt you. I know your history with all your ex's so I hoped that I would be different and I ended up being one of the worse. I really hope we can be friends, like you and the others." I raised an Eyebrow at his excursions. "Well everyone except Kiba and Lee." He corrected himself. "So Please forgive me?" I smiled at him, I wasn't really angry at him anymore, to tell the truth he never really hurt me, yeah sure it used to hurt like hell, but as time passed I realized it was more jealousy than hurt, jealousy of my best friend, how idiotic is that!?

"Look Gaara, I have forgiven you a long time ago. I really am not mad at you anymore. I was just jealous of Hinata." I stated smiling.

"Promise?" Gaara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Promise." I stated smiling.

Then Gaara surprised the shit out of me. He walked over and hugged me.

"Thank you." He stated, before breaking away and leading me out the door.

What the hell just happened? No, seriously, what in the name of fuck just happened?

. . . Sai POV . . .

I stared at her as she re-entered the room where Hinata and I stood waiting. Something was wrong, that I realized instantly as she walked up to me.

"Sakura everything ok?" I asked immediately.

"Yeah, great I just really need a drink!" I sighed, yeah that's Sakura for ya.

"Come on sis." I stated as we walked over to a table near the back of the room. "So what's wrong and don't try to lie this time." I whispered to her.

She shrugged her shoulders before answering. "Gaara apologized then hugged me."

"What the great Kazakage hugged you? That's a first." I laughed understanding her confusion thoroughly now.

"Sai can I have a Smirnoff spin?" She asked staring up at me and batting her eyes.

I smiled at her before nodding. She squealed and grabbed one while I fixed myself a weird combo of whiskey and vodka with some lime and lemonade, weird I know, but I was bored so I got an Idea.

A few hours later I scolded myself, That really was a Bad Idea! I leaned against the tree. I stared at Sakura before stepping away from the wall and walking over to her. Then another stupid idea popped into my drunken mind. Great!

"Sakurrrra." I slurred staring down at her.

"Sai!" She exclaimed hugging me.

"Sakura look at me please." I asked bending down to her.

"What's-" I cut her off with a smile plastered across my now occupied lips.*

"Sai Give me back my drink will you!" Sakura exclaimed swiping the bottle from my hands and hitting me with the fist playfully, yet painfully.

Another bad Idea as usual.

. . . To . . . Be . . . Continued . . .

***Perverts what did you think he was doing ?**

**Lol anyway you guys need to review if this story is to continue other wise I'll just leave the first chapter hanging till you guys review. Love you guys XOXO**


	2. Authors Note

**Hey all my lovelies sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a long time . . . I'm very sorry I am just very busy some of the chapters are already finished I just haven't had time to post them since I'm at work almost all he time and don't get time to post anything . . . Please don't hate me . . . I promise you guys I still love you all hehe . . . Ikiwa, Ganita, Nykie and Ganriku send their love as well, they are busy right now so can't entertain you *their all in a time-out* . . . Enjoy your day and please review so I know you like my stories =D love ya all XOXO**


	3. 2What The

**Altitude**

**Hey guys . . . Finally . . . Here's chapter 2 for you . . . Plz don't kill me plz plz plz plz plz plz plz hehehe I still love you guys hehe I promise hehe.**

**Disclaimer: Me No Own Naruto**

**Chapter: What the?**

. . . Sai's P.O.V . . .

I woke up at a painful sensation. My eyes felt like they were burning out of my skull. I grunted trying to sit up but my head felt to hard to lift up. I rolled to my side when all of a sudden . . .

_BAM!_

"Shit!" I jerked up from the hard floor. Someone laughed. The voice soft and gentle. I stared at the door frowning at my so-called sister. "Meanie."

She just laughed again and came closer helping me to my feet. "Sai I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself."

I pouted, childish and . . .well childish is pretty much all I have to describe it. "I would've died from that fall you know!" I tried my very best to sound dramatic even tried the while swinging my arms around like some freak on cocaine, but still she just laughed.

"No, dear brother, that fall wouldn't kill you . . ." She snickered again and I frowned. "Just give you one hell of a headache . . . O, wait . . . " She paused, Drama Queen! "You're hung over so you already have one." Her voice broke and she started to laugh again. I glared at her with murderous intent and yet she was not fazed. Damn Her!

"Piss off!" I growled before I left the room. I stomped down stairs . . . and that's when I realized . . . "How the Hell did we get home!" I stared out the window straight into my car, a warm slap crossed my face. "SAKURA!"

. . . Sakura's P.O.V . . .

Hey guys . . . I'm guessing you guys would like to know what exactly happened last night, Right? . . . Well you see Sai passed out after consuming my entire drink . . . Well he didn't pass out I kinda, sorda knocked him out . . . It was a playful punch it wasn't suppose to hurt, let alone knock him out . . . Then Sasuke and Naruto helped him into the car . . . Since I don't have a licence yet I had to wait till someone could help me . . . ~Insert hot guy here~ . . . Iruka, Naruto's adopted father, came over to me after Naruto called him and took me and Sai home . . . Then Naruto and Sasuke came and took Iruka home, after Iruka carried Sai to his room . . . And That my dear audience is what happened.

"SAKURA!"

O, shit I forgot to tell him . . . Well, actually, I didn't forget he just . . . He just got pissed and stormed off. I quickly went down stares to my very distraught brother-addition.

"What?" I asked innocently even though I already knew why he was yelling.

"How the Hell Did we get Home!? Did you dare fucking Drive without my permission?" Sai's bloodshot, Hung over eyes were flashing in disapproval and anger.

"No."

"Then How Did we fucking get home?"

"I don't know." Come one guys nothing more fun then pissing my brotherly, Loving friend/brother off. His reactions are so damned funny!

3

2

1

"WHAT!?"

I Started to laugh uncontrollably as Sai slowly had a mental breakdown and rambled on about how dangerous it would've been and how Irresponsible I am ~Enter Drama King Here~.

"What's so funny?" Sai Growled angrily.

"Your face."

"Why you little . . . " Sai dashed towards me as I merely side-stepped his every attempt to pumble me . . . This is harder than It sounds by the way . . . I would never have been able to side-step him if I wasn't still hung-over.

"Sai calm down . . . I was only joking." I reasoned as I once again side-stepped him.

"Sakura . . . Be glad your my little sis or you would be dead right now." Sai uttered crossing his arms over his chest and pouting at me.

"Iruka-Sensei brought us home." O, did I mention Iruka was one of my teacher? And an Extremely hot one at that . . . Him and Kakashi both.

"O." Sai sighed before slumping onto the couch.

"Sai . . . Do You Think I'm Pretty?"

. . . Sai's P.O.V . . .

I instantly froze . . . What the hell has been wrong with her these last few days? . . . Yesterday she cried and actually/finally spoke of her ex's . . . And today she asks me to seriously answer a question like that?

"Not really . . . Your actually . . . " I paused as I saw a single crystal drop flow down her cheeks. Sakura hung her head in attempt to hide her tears. "Beautiful."

Her head suddenly snapped up as she stared at me with those intense Emerald orbs. A small smile teased her lips. "Really?"

"Would I ever lie to my dear baby sis?"

/

/

/

/

/

/

"Never mind Don't even answer that."

Sakura started laughing again. The bell-like sound chimed around the room, cutting through the tension that had atmospherized only seconds ago.

"Sai you're so weird."

"But I'm still awesome."

"Not Really."

"HEY!" I yelled pouting as if I was a child that's candyless.

"I Love you Big Brother." Sakura whispered as she hugged me.

"I love you to My Little Sis." I whispered hugging her back.

"Well ain't this a sweet sight." A male voice boomed from the door.

"Daddy!" Sakura yelled as she practically jumped her father.

"Sir." I nodded at him.

Sakura's father nodded at me in response before turning back to his daughter.

"Daddy, how's mom?" Sakura asked to her father. O, right . . . You guys don't know yet . . . Well Her mother's been in the hospital the last few months. She had a miscarriage, but that wasn't the worst part about it. The worst part would be why she had a miscarriage She picked some or other virus which started eating away at her muscles and tissue, causing her body to reject the baby and well . . . You can figure out the rest . . . Luckily Sakura's father was a great doctor and has been looking for some way to cure his wife. Since he's doing research 24/7 he left us the house and started living within the hospital's lab.

"Ok . . She's just very tired."

"And your research?" I could see a solemn smile creep across his face as he looked up at me the stinging brim of tears clearly visible before looking back at his daughter . . . This is not good.

"I'm at a little of a road bump, but we'll get around it." What the? Why in the mother of fuck is he lying?

"O . . . So you're not back then?" Sakura asked sadly.

"No sweetheart I just came to check on you and Sai."

Then I saw it . . . That glint in his eyes . . . Something is terribly wrong and whatever it is he doesn't want us to know about it.

"Sakura sweetheart . . . I love you very much, You know that right?"

"Daddy? . . . What's going on? . . . Why does it sound like your saying goodbye?"

I could only stare . . . I had a hunch but it was a horrible one . . . He looked up at me again, a secret conversation flying between us. Then all my worse dreams came true as he nodded, confirming my horrible hunch to reality. He somehow has been affected by that same virus.

"No darling, I'm not saying goodbye. I just wanted to now if you know I love you."

"I do daddy and I love you too."

"I have to get back to the Hospital, Sai look after her for me will you?"

"Always sir."

Then he turned and left again.

. . . Sakura's P.O.V . . .

I watch my father leave a heavy feeling settling over me as I watch his retreating back. What was he hiding from me. I instantly threw up my Mask as I turned around to Sai again.

"Sai what do you want for breakfast?" I ask smiling brightly.

"Bacon!" He exclaimed childishly.

I chuckled at him before shaking my head. "You always want bacon."

"That's because there's no problem with my taste buds." He grinned.

I slowly turned around and headed to the kitchen. Taking a pack of bacon out, setting it on the counter. I closed the refrigerator door. Slowly sauntering to the Fridge and taking out 4 eggs. I set them next to the bacon and went over to the cabinet, taking out 2 pans and setting them on the stove. I slowly turned on the heat gathering the eggs and breaking them into the pan, seasoned them and turned to the bacon, opening he plastic bag and taking the pieces one by one filing the pan to the max, seasoned them and turned back to the eggs. . . Ever since my mother taught how to cook, 10 years ago I've been cooking none stop, even scolded her if she wanted to cook while it was my turn. I really miss my mother, her smile always seemed to me as if the sun just rose. Did I tell you guys that I actually looked like her? All except my eyes came from my mother. All I had of my dad was his eyes, temper and attitude.

"Sakura . . . Do you want some juice?" Sai's voice made me jump.

"Don't do that! . . . " I scolded. "Yes please?"

Sai chuckled. "Grape or Orange?"

"Whatever you are pouring yourself."

"Here."

"Uh . . . Sai?"

"Yeah?"

"This is Granadilla?"

"Yeah so?"

"You asked Grape or Orange?"

"So? Granadilla is a mix of both."

"No . . . It's another fruit."

"Shut up."

I started plating handing him a plate with 3 eggs and 6 pieces of bacon. While taking mine with 1 egg and 3 pieces of bacon.

"There more bacon Sis?"

"Yes . . . As always I have another six pieces spare for you."

"Your and awesome sister you know that right?"

"You say that every morning when it's my turn to do breakfast."

"And every morning you do breakfast it's true."

I chuckled at him before sitting down at the table digging in. After dinner Sai quickly cleaned up while I cleaned the rest of the house. Then did the laundry.

"Sai?"

"Yeah sis?"

"Want some Ice-cream?"

Sai tilted his head staring at me confusedly.

"What?"

"I hate Ice-cream."

"Yeah but I don't."

"So, why are you asking me?"

"To Irritate you."

"Lair."

"Because I am bored."

"How does this solve your boredom?"

"Because your going to come watch a movie with me."

"What has this got to do with Ice-cream?"

I stared at him intently I know I was confusing him and somehow even I was confused now. I sighed trying to puzzle my on game together.

"I want some."

"Sakura you're not making any sense."

"I know."

Sai frowned at me. "Then stop."

"Fine . . . I want to watch a movie . . . Will you scoop some ice-cream in for me while I pick a story."

"No Chick Flicks."

"I hate Chick Flicks."

"I know, just making sure."

I chuckled at him before turning around and heading back in. I really wasn't in the mood to see friends or anything.

"Sakura . . . Are you ok?" Sai suddenly asked behind me.

"Yeah, now please stop sneaking up on me!"

Sai laughed before handing me my bowl of Ice-cream and sitting down next to me. Somehow I ended up eating my ice-cream, falling asleep and now waking up alone on the couch. Sai standing in the kitchen eating all my lovely ice-cream up.

"What the? . . . Sai stop eating my ice-cream!"

. . . To . . . Be . . . Continued . . .

**So how was it? Sucky right? Hehe I'm sowi hehe Love you guys**


End file.
